rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO
Earn this car FREE by completing Track To Tarmac, before ????? ??th. Availability The Aston Martin Vantage AMR Pro is available in one series: * Ultimate Vantage in the Expert Category This vehicle was added in the Real Racing 3 Aston Martin Update (v5.6.0) released in ??mmm 20yy?? and can be unlocked by earning 26 trophies in Ultimate Vantage. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Ultimate Vantage]. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Track To Tarmac Characteristics # Info for above, delete this section before creating the page #PR Initial = Base PR level #TPSMPH = Base MPH #TPSKMH = Base KPH #ACC = Base Acceleration #BRFT = Base Braking in Ft #BRM = Base Braking in m #CORN = Base cornering #COSTINT = R$ Purchase Price OR } Delete one #COSTINTGOLD = Gold purchase price } Delete one #D=No = No showcase discount, will display n/a delete parser to calculate 80% showcase cost. #PR Maxcash = PR after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #UPG Maxcash = upgrade numbers after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #TPSMPH2 = R$ only MPH #TPSKMH2 = R$ only KPH #ACC2 = R$ only acceleration #BRFT2 = R$ only braking ft #BRM2 = R$ only braking m #CORN2 = R$ only cornering #PR Max = Fully upgraded PR #UPG Max = Fully upgraded upgrade numbers #TPSMPH3 = Fully upgraded MPH #TPSKMH3 = Fully upgraded KPH #ACC3 = Fully upgraded acceleration #BRFT3 = Fully upgraded braking ft #BRM3 = Fully upgraded braking m #CORN3 = Fully upgraded cornering #COSTRS = Total R$ Cost to upgrade car with R$ only upgrades #COSTRS2 = R$ upgrades cost, after a Gold upgrade #COSTGOLD = Cost in Gold only upgrades #COSTGOLD2 = Total upgrade cost in gold (including gold only upgrades) #URS1 = No. of R$ upgrades #URS2 = No of R$ upgrades after a gold upgrade #UGOLD1 = No of Gold only upgrades #UGOLD2 = Total gold upgrades (should be every upgrade) Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select > purchase car screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:Aston Martin